Le jeu
by Silver-Wolf-Shikage
Summary: Le Chapelier traque toujours son obsession, Alice. Mais qu'arrive-t-il quand enfin il lui met la main dessus et que Batman n'est pas là pour l'en empêcher ?


**Merci à EveApplefield pour la correction de ce texte.  
Je vous conseille grandement d'aller la lire, d'ailleurs !**

**Le jeu - OS - **

- La vache ! C'est quoi ce type ?!

Il avait beau susciter la curiosité des passants par son accoutrement, Jervis les ignorait tout bonnement, continuant à regarder de tous les côtés en murmurant des choses intelligibles. Sur le qui-vive, il lui arrivait d'agripper la manche d'un passant pour lui demander où elle était. Dans l'incompréhension totale et ayant la peur au ventre, ils lui demandaient de quoi il parlait en se reculant un peu de lui. Mais le Chapelier était déjà dans un autre monde, continuant son parcours dans la ville, oubliant qu'il leur avait adressé la parole. Comment ne pouvaient-ils pas l'avoir vue ? Elle était là, il n'y avait pas plus de dix minutes ! Et déjà, elle avait filé, échappant à son regard. Il accéléra son pas, espérant revoir cette chevelure blonde qui lui avait tapé à l'œil. Il n'avait pas vu son visage et pourtant... il savait. Il savait que c'était Alice. Son visage devait être doux, rond bordé d'un grand regard bleuté reflétant l'innocence et la curiosité. Il lui tardait de revoir sa silhouette si fragile, la serrer dans ses bras et voir a nouveau l'amour briller dans ses prunelles. Son amour pour elle n'avait jamais cessé d'exister, même si cette chère enfant trouvait toujours le moyen de lui filer entre les doigts. Voilà ! Des cheveux blonds là-bas !

Il l'interpella, mais voilà qu'au moment ou l'individu se retourna, le Chapelier se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait juste d'un homme au look androgyne. Quelle petite coquine... elle avait laissé des personnes lui ressemblant pour lui compliquer la tâche. Mais il ne tarderait pas à l'attraper. Jervis n'avait jamais comprit pourquoi la blonde jouait ainsi avec lui, peut-être qu'elle appréciait d'être poursuivie ? Maintenant qu'il y pensait, elle jouait très souvent à ce jeu avec le lapin blanc de la reine. Il allait de soi que c'était son divertissement préféré. Mais il était dur de ne pas perdre sa trace... il y avait beaucoup d'habitants à Wonderland et pourtant, aucun n'arrivait à le renseigner quand il demandait par où elle était passée. Et puis à chaque fois qu'il était à deux doigts de mettre la main sur Alice, la vilaine chauve-souris lui barrait la route.

Pourquoi était-il contre son union avec sa douce ? Le Chapelier ne cherchait pas à le savoir, il voulait juste passer du temps avec Alice. Prendre le thé, se balader... l'embrasser. Il se fit soudain rêveur, repensant à la dernière fois qu'il avait parcouru le petit corps d'Alice. Cette dernière était une joueuse dans l'âme ! En plus d'aimer « chasse-cache » comme divertissement, elle aimait aussi se débattre quand il la... Ah ! Mais quelle heure est-il ?! Oh non ! Vite, vite, vite ! Paniqué, Jervis courru d'un trottoir à l'autre, faisant planter sur les freins certaines voitures et provoquant plus d'une gueulée de la part des conducteurs. Mais il n'entendait rien de leurs dires. Seul le fait de connaître l'heure l'obsédait. Apercevant une horloge digitale sur un bâtiment, il fut un sursaut en inspirant de l'air comme si quelque chose de dangereux allait se passer. Il allait être en retard pour la partie de thé ! Mon Dieu ! Il n'y avait pas plus important que ça ! Il fila comme il était venu, se promettant de revenir plus tard pour retrouver Alice.

Après plusieures minutes, il arriva enfin dans sa cachette. Déjà, une longue table drapée d'une nappe carrelée rouge et blanche était dressée. Petits fours salés, sucrés prêts à régaler tous les goûts étaient aussi installés sur de petites tourelles argentées disposées un peu partout sur la table et plus important encore... la belle et grande théière en porcelaine qui l'attendait devant le siège habituel du Chapelier. Tous ses invités étaient là, attendant eux aussi le commencement de leur cérémonie journalière. Un grand sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Jervis, dévoilant ses deux dents de devant plus grandes que les autres. Assit sur son beau fauteuil rouge rapiécé d'un peu partout, il haussa la voix pour souhaiter la bienvenue à tout le monde. S'imaginant, lapins, flamants roses et dodos autour de lui, ce petit monde qui l'entourait était en fait de petits malfrats qui s'étaient mis aux services du Joker, du Pingouin ou encore de Double-Face. Mais maintenant, avec les masques et chapeaux qu'ils avaient sur la tête, ils n'étaient plus que des marionnettes. Levant sa tasse de thé fraîchement versé, Jervis pris la parole.

- Mes amis, ce soir, ce siège à ma droite sera enfin occupé ! Alice a été absente pendant de nombreuses cérémonies, mais je vous promets qu'elle se rattrapera ! Tout n'est plus qu'une question de temps. Je vous souhaite un joyeux non-anniversaire ! A vous, oui, à vous !

Joyeusement, il prit quelques gorgées de son thé et poursuivit des discussions oniriques avec ses convives. Après plusieures heures, il poussa sa sous-tasse et se leva, jetant un dernier coup d'œil au seul siège vide avant de déserter la pièce. Son haut de forme vissé sur la tête, il se remit à arpenter les rues de Gotham, toujours à la recherche de ce personnage qui le hantait tant. Le soleil se couchait, annonçant la sortie des jeunes étudiants dans les rues après une semaine à bûcher sur tout et n'importe quoi. Même si le mal régnait dans les rues, cela n'empêchait pas ces jeunes gens à aller dans un bar correct pour boire un verre et faire quelques parties de flipper ou de billard. Si jeune et si... insouciant.

Surtout cette fille qui malgré les nombreuses mises en garde de ses parents, elle traînait seule sur le chemin du bar ou toutes ses copines l'attendait. Elle était mignonne, blonde, petite et dans la lune... elle avait fait abstraction de l'appel du Chapelier. Il avait prononcé un tout autre nom que le sien, alors pourquoi elle lui aurait accordé de l'attention ? Cela n'empêcha pas l'homme de la saisir et de l'attirer plus loin de son lieu de rendez-vous. Oh bien sur, la blonde chercha à se défaire de sa prise, à appeler à l'aide et à lui donner des coups... mais à peine avait-elle ouvert la bouche que tout se bloqua. Son regard si bleu s'était plongé de ténèbres.

- Voilà Alice ! Heureusement que je t'en ai refais un, tu n'arrêtes pas de perdre tes serres-têtes. Allez, viens, on doit aller prendre le thé ! Les autres nous attendent. Ils t'attendent !

Il la dévorait des yeux et ce, malgré le manque de réaction de son Alice. Il glissa le bras de la jeune sous le sien et la mena à son repère, à nouveau à cette même table. Les convives n'avaient pas bougé de leur place, réduis à l'état de légumes. Jervis fit s'asseoir Alice et en rigolant, il l'attacha à son siège. Il disait qu'il savait qu'elle allait encore faire sa petite coquine en essayant de lui échapper une nouvelle fois. Il la réprimanda tout de même d'être trop accrocs à ces jeux et qu'il souhaiterait plus que tout au monde à ce qu'elle reste près de lui sans qu'il n'ait besoin de toujours la surveiller. Cela le fatiguait et... il voulait partager son amour avec elle plus souvent, au lieu de toujours lui courir après. « Ma Alice, comprends-moi, il faut que tu restes avec moi. » Comme cette dernière ne répondit rien, le Chapelier se remit à sourire et servit le thé en se mettant à faire du pied à la jeune femme. C'est là qu'il se rendit compte qu'Alice n'avait pas ses habits habituels. Il pinça ses lèvres, ne laissant que ses dents prononcées sortir, lui donnant une mimique de lapin et la regarda de haut en bas. Une paire de jeans, une chemise blanche et une jaquette azur... ? Non, non, non ! Ce n'était pas du tout ça !

Il ne lui fallut pas plus de temps pour la détacher et la mener dans sa chambre sans attendre pour lui arracher ses vêtements. Il lui répéta frénétiquement pourquoi elle n'avait pas sa robe bleue habituelle avec son joli tablier blanc. Habits qu'il lui fit enfiler presque avec violence, ne supportant pas de la voir habillée autrement. Dans la mêlée, le diadème tomba au sol, et Jervis ne fit pas attention à se détail. Alors que la jeune femme reprenait ses esprits, son kidnappeur était déjà en train de la rattacher à sa chaise. Calmé et des plus satisfait, il s'assit sur son siège et comme à son habitude, annonça le début de la cérémonie. La blonde releva la tête et regarda la pièce ainsi que chaque individu avec des yeux comme des soucoupes. Elle se cru en train de rêver, malgré le fait d'être attachée. Mais elle ne tarda pas à vouloir en avoir le cœur net, se donnant un coup de pied à elle même. Elle poussa un léger juron. Chose qui fit lâcher la tasse du Chapelier, tâchant la nappe de thé. Il avait interrompu son discours en l'entendant. Elle avait dit... un gros mot ? De suite, il se pencha sur elle, glissant ses mains sur ses joues et la regarda longuement dans les yeux.

- Que t'es-t-il arrivé pour que tu changes pareillement, Alice ?, demanda-t-il.  
- Je... je... qui êtes-vous ? Où suis-je ?, questionna-t-elle.  
- Oh ma Alice ! Tu veux encore jouer ? Encore la fille amnésique ?  
- Je m'appelle pas Alice ! Je m'appelle Morgan !  
- Sssht... Bienvenue au Pays des Merveilles, Alice ! Je suis votre humble serviteur, le Chapelier !"

Gaiement, il se saisit de la tasse de thé de la jeune femme et la colla aux lèvres de cette dernière la forçant à boire. Elle recracha dès qu'elle le put le nectar, lui ordonnant de la libérer sur le champ et que si tout ça était une blague, ça n'avait rien de drôle. Mais Jervis n'en fit rien. Il la regarda, le regard perdu sur ce qu'il avait nommé Alice. La pauvre enfant... elle avait été trop longtemps sans défense... elle avait besoin de se relaxer... elle avait besoin de lui pour aller mieux et redevenir comme avant. Alors qu'il se levait pour défaire ses nœuds, il s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait plus son diadème. Il fila vite le chercher, laissant Morgan hurler à l'aide et se débattre sur sa chaise. Mais tous ces mouvements se stoppèrent quand Jervis lui remit son serre-tête dans ses cheveux d'or. Les yeux à moitié fermés, elle luttait désespérément contre la prise de contrôle du Chapelier, mais elle se laissa submerger. Tout comme les autres, elle était devenue sa marionnette. Il la délesta de ses cordes et avec des mouvements gracieux, il la fit se lever pour l'entraîner dans sa chambre.

La blonde resta droite comme un « i », à l'entrée de la chambre de Jervis. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de place, ou du moins, il était dur de ne pas marcher sur quelque chose. Le Chapelier n'était pas un fada du rangement et tant qu'il se retrouvait dans son chaos organisé, il ne changerait pas. Malgré l'état de sa chambre, l'homme parvint à se mouvoir avec élégance, se postant devant son Alice. Jervis posa ses lèvres sur la joue de cette dernière et papillonna lentement jusqu'à atteindre ses lèvres. Ce ne fut qu'alors qu'il déposa ses mains sur ses hanches, collant leur corps l'un à l'autre et approfondit son baiser. Morgan se laissa complètement faire, ne parvenant pas à le repousser, ni hurler de dégoût, ni rien. Elle vivait la scène à travers ses yeux et... une décharge de plaisir la parcourut quand le Chapelier l'entraîna en direction du lit. Complètement perdue, elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la touche ainsi, et d'un coup, elle en ressentait l'envie. Une très forte envie... Jervis se laissa tomber sur le lit avec elle sur lui, il repoussa son haut-de-forme avant de changer les rôles pour être au dessus.

Il continua le baiser, s'amusant maintenant à caresser sa langue en se mettant peu à peu à la déshabiller. Il prit le temps de se délecter de son corps. Y parcourant chaque parcelle de ses lèvres, appréciant entendre le souffle de sa belle accélérer et de faibles gémissements s'échapper de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Quand il revint à sa hauteur pour regarder ses beaux yeux bleus, il fut surpris de la voir pleurer. Son regard semblait l'implorer. Mais l'implorer de quoi... ? Le Chapelier interpréta ce phénomène à sa manière, lécha une de ses larmes avant de défaire sa braguette et s'enfouir dans sa fleur. Jouant de ses hanches, il étouffa les bruits de son Alice en continuant de l'embrasser. Il voulait la consoler, la posséder, la marquer à son nom. Morgan voulu hurler. Hurler à l'aide, lui hurler d'arrêter. Mais il n'y eut que des gémissements de plaisir qui sortirent de sa bouche. Elle n'avait plus aucun contrôle. Tout ce cirque dura des heures, Jervis ayant prit son temps pour la butiner et lui montrer tout son amour. Il était très tard -ou très tôt- maintenant, il était plus que temps d'aller dormir. Et après ce qu'ils avaient fait, le Chapelier n'allait pas cracher contre un peu de sommeil. Une fois mit en pyjama, il tourna son regard vers la jeune femme encore nue.

Il lui enfila une nuisette et lui retira délicatement son diadème. En quelques minutes, elle explosa de larmes et réunit ses dernières forces pour s'en aller. Mais elle n'échappa pas à la prise de Jervis qui la plaqua au lit avant de se mettre au dessus d'elle, essayant de là maîtriser. Mais elle continuait de se débattre et la patience de Jervis fut vite atteinte. Ce fut à son tour de se mettre à hurler. Aboyant sa colère. Pourquoi ne lui montrait-elle pas son amour ?! Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'il la retrouvait elle agissait toujours de la même manière ? Ses yeux devinrent fou, rétrécissant au fur et à mesure qu'il lui proférait son mal. Il y a longtemps, Alice le prenait dans ses bras, l'embrassait, riait avec lui, alors... pourquoi ce n'était plus comme avant ? Il s'était mit à la secouer, toujours plus fort. Il n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter. Il entendit bien un craquement retentir, mais cela ne le fit pas s'arrêter. La tête de Morgan tournait dans tous les os, dans des angles inimaginables et même en voyant cela, Jervis continua. Ce ne fut que son sac vidé qu'il relâcha la blonde qui s'enfonça dans le lit. Alors vint son sourire, puis son rire de démence. Elle avait comprit. Elle avait enfin arrêté de chercher à le fuir. Elle allait être une bonne fille maintenant et dormir avec lui sans faire d'histoires. Il se coucha alors et la fit se blottir contre lui avant de s'endormir, heureux.

Le soleil s'infiltra dans la pièce, cognant contre les paupières encore fermées de ce cher Chapelier. Il plissa les yeux, ainsi que le nez en détournant la tête pour se protéger de la lumière et il se mit à bailler en s'étirant de tout son long. C'est là qu'il se rendit compte que le corps à côté de lui était froid et qu'il ne bougeait vraiment plus. Soutenu par ses coudes, il examina le corps de la blonde à ses côtés et se mit à rire.

- Une vrai petite coquine cette Alice... A chaque fois, tu me fais ce coup là. Me laisser une mannequin de toi pour te laisser du temps pour filer.

Alice aimait le jeu et le Chapelier adorait jouer avec elle. Comme à chaque partie de chasse-cache, il promit de vite la retrouver. Mais d'abord, il allait devoir se débarrasser de ce substitut et faire en sorte que Batman ne le trouve pas de suite. Il ne fallait pas faire attendre Alice, et donc, pas perdre de temps avec cet ennemi. Mais avant... une tasse de thé s'imposait.

* * *

**Minute de l'auteur:**_ Très court, oui je sais. Je n'ai pas d'excuse à donner pour ça, à vrai dire... Je voyais mal ce que je pouvais dire de plus et non, je ne voulais pas détailler la scène de sexe. En tant normal, j'aime beaucoup développer les scènes un peu plus chaude, mais je ne devais pas non plus vous faire passer une description des fait "agréable" alors qu'il s'agit d'un viol. Cela faisait un bout de temps que je voulais écrire un petit OS sur les méfaits de Jervis avec sa chère Alice, et je suis bien contente de l'avoir enfin mis par écrit ! Je ne dis pas que c'est le meilleur OS que j'ai jamais écris, mais... je suis satisfaite d'avoir pu écrire cette histoire. Comme si je pouvais la "bazarder" de ma caboche, haha ! J'espère que cela vous a quand même bien plus et... je suis un peu perdue. Jusqu'à maintenant, je n'ai fait que tâter le vaste terrain de l'univers de Batman. Mais j'ai envie de passer au niveau supérieur et écrire une fiction. Donc non, il n'y a pas de prochain d'OS de prévus. Je fais en sorte de garder mes petites idées pour ce projet un tantinet plus conséquent. Bon. Je vais me refaire un thermos de thé. Une petite tasse ? Salutation, Silver-Wolf._


End file.
